Goji's Blog
Note: This is the original version of the story. Goji's Blog is a story written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack. It takes place in 2013 and is the main debut of protagonist Goji in stories. Goji basically starts his own blog, with the additional villain, his own web adventures have been settled. January 1st, 2013 Hey guys, I'm Goji, A dude on the internet. I decided to make a blog since i'm bored and I have a lot of important things to share out into the world, I'm also trying to get AN XBOX, I've been a Playstation owner for a few years now and I think a new console is a good idea. So sit back and relax on what's going to happen, When I start some new crap. Trying to get the new HTML stuff in as well so, I'll see you guys next time! News: January 1st, 2013 Mack and Ryan, famous rappers, are starting to get a bit ridiculous. They have paid Alltime, a normal Piplup civilian, to jump off a cliff. Mack also death threated Nico, a Serperior who hates his music. Scott's time machine has been seized by the goverment for close inspection. Bart has recently played Flappy in the Flappy Bird Movie. January 2nd, 2013 Okay So...I wonder if Spiders have their own version of spider man called man Spider, Where the spider gets bitten by a radioative human and starts to drink coffee and balance his checkbook, Enough of that. I'm starting to finish the HTML of the blog and all I need to do now is just start to settle it in. I'm selling more Volumes of the magazine i'm doing with Zero, A few new collectibles in their as well. So yeah that's about it. News: January 2nd, 2013 Plenta caught burning about fifty magazines written by Goji and Zero in public. Two of them were signed collector's editions, and Zero is very pissed. The police are currently after Plenta. Robin Thicke and Tim have collabarated on a song named La La Lady. Collector Purrloin is selling some of his coins. The time machine discovered to be very complex, not being able to have been built until maybe 2050. January 3rd, 2013 Dammit Plenta! Why did you do this to us! We needed like 50 more magazines to sell volume 1050! Goddammit, Anyway the blog's HTML aura is done, Pictures of burning swords and shit are right there so...Yeah. One of our fans started writing a book and sent it to us, I've made a full review of it at Thisisn'tafakelinkandthisisthenewyoutube.net! go watch it, It's made for watching.That's about it, I'll see ya next time! News: January 3rd, 2013 Plenta caught stabbing a voodoo doll of Goji in a dark alley, he also is seen trying to food poison Zero but he drops the poison out the window. He is declared one of the most wanted criminals ever. Meanwhile, Insta rebuilds the magazines from the ashes and gives them back to Goji and Zero. La La Lady has topped the Billboard Chart. January 4th, 2013 I've been stabbed so i'm like typing this in the hospital right now, My hand is broken or something.It hurts a lot.I'm like not leaving the hospital till next month, I believe.I've recieved the magazines and Zero's selling 'em so if you want to get a copy, Go buy one from Zero. If it smells burnt, It's not my fault, It was burned anyway. Hmm, I have a few jokes comin' right up so stay tuned and don't fade away into the shadows! (P.S If you can give me more info on Plenta, Send me an email at Goji'sFakeMail.fakemail.net) News: January 4th, 2013 I sent Goji some info. It's basically that Plenta is planning to kidnap Zero, and will murder him if Goji doesn't stop the magazine. Plenta has already bombed Zero's house, but Zero wasn't hurt. Meanwhile, he dropped a paper showing pictures of Goji and all the points he can be shot at to be killed. Enough about that, La La Lady's new music video involves a kid wearing a cotton candy outfit going through a city to look for sexy girls. Flappy Bird: The Movie is now in 3D! Mack and Ryan have set up a charity for Goji. January 5th, 2013 The charity is pretty neat, Mack.Although since Zero's like gonna DIE, I'm asking you, Mack, To help me out to kill Plenta. So for the people the subscribed to the S.M.A.S.H magazine, I'm sorry, It's cancelled. For now at least...If you need any questions or help remember to email me and you can go visit me on Pokemon Showdown (I sent Mack an email saying, "Now, Can you kill Plenta?" So if you can reply back it'll be a great help!Thanks!) News: January 5th, 2013 Mack refuses to kill Plenta, but he tells Ryan and Ryan will help. Ryan teamed up with the kid from the La La Lady music video to try to kill Plenta. They took off his arm, but he is still alive. But they took pictures of him, and know where he is hiding. Meanwhile, Zero's house got robbed of everything worth 50 dollars or more, and all the money. Zero was missing for two hours, but he was found in the alley where the voodoo doll was. Flappy Bird: The Movie is now Floppy Bird Off The Charts: The Failure, as it is losing popularity by the minute. January 6th, 2013 Okay so Zero's right next to me, He's in the hospital as well, And in danger, At least I can still talk to him and not be bored for the whole day, GOJIRA KING OF THE MONSTERS now has a blu-ray dvd that I can watch so I can enjoy the visit as well, Now i'm gonna keep watching the new Shadow Sector's Galactic gladiator show, They beat the hell outta each other!I can say that for once. News: January 6th, 2013 Plenta found, and is in danger. He was found with his arm replaced by a bionic arm, but his other arm was cut off today. Plenta is being hard to kill, or is he? I'm playing weak and I'll use all my power tommorow. Meanwhile, Zero's house has been bulldozed and Orchestra and Dodge were found dead there with a note saying: 'THIS WILL BE ZERO (which is how intellegent he is) AND GOJI (a true monster, he's ugly) IF THEY DON'T HIDE FROM ME.' So, if they are reading this, they should hide in a secret part of the hospital and plan revenge. January 7th, 2013 Darn, So i'm gonna die right now.So they're are guards everyone inside and outside of the hospital, Will they just kill Plenta already!?It's takin forever and i'm impatient. News: January 7th, 2013 PLENTA IS DEAD! Long story short, the kid from La La Lady threw a sword into Plenta's back, causing him to fall down and bleed to death. Meanwhile, before he died, Plenta succesfully broke the whole power grid for the city, and jammed the machine producing newspaper, breaking it into four pieces. That kid was a pretty good hero for an eleven year old boy. And Plenta's dead body is being thrown into a giant toilet to be flushed into the ocean. January 8th, 2013 I won yay the end Trivia * In the remastered version, Mack was seen as a villain. * Goji, though seen as a hero (and still is) is seen as villainous and he is constantly seen wanting Plenta to die. Category:GFEZack Category:Unnofan6 Category:Stories